


Chorá láska

by e_danae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Mythology, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_danae/pseuds/e_danae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Protože žena dokáže zahlédnout to, co miluje, i pod maskou.“<br/>Loki a Sigyn se setkávají za nečekaných okolností. Krátká a troufalá fúze avengerovského Thora a severských bájí (nahlížených skrze sandmanovské zvětšovací sklo). Odehrává se po ději filmu Thor 2 – Temný svět. Docela zásadní spoilery.</p><p>Birute ze srdce děkuji za první pročtení a velké povzbuzení. Tuhle povídku jí věnuji jako hodně opožděný narozeninový dárek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chorá láska

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Birute](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Birute).



Oplakával Friggu po dvě léta, hluboce a upřímně, jak si taková královna zasloužila. Třetího roku pojal za ženu Sigyn, pannu důvěrnici, která královně stála léta po boku. Mladičkou, úchvatnou, s vlasy jako tekoucí zlato. Když vedle sebe usedli v hodovní síni, rozdíl mezi jejich tvářemi byl jako zima a jaro. Ona však k němu zbožně vzhlížela a on se usmíval. Dvořani vzpomněli na Friggu a dobromyslně vtipkovali, že Všeotec má vskutku slabost pro blondýnky. Nebylo nikoho, kdo by jim nepřál štěstí.

Několik měsíců po svatbě vstoupil navečer do jejich komnat, právě když se před zrcadlem česala. Jemně jí vyprostil kostěný hřeben z dlaně. „Víš dobře, že je to moje práce.“

Těžkou rukou válečníka jí rozčesával zlatavé vlasy jemně a zkušeně. Jejich rituál už od svatební noci. Věděla, že jistotu něžných pohybů nabýval po dlouhá léta. Často ho vídala rozčesávat vlasy Frize.

Upřela pohled do zrcadla na jeho bělovousou tvář a sbírala odvahu. Napětí v ní rostlo po týdny. Už několik večerů se pokoušela promluvit, ale strach jí nakonec pokaždé zavřel ústa. Dnes se mu rozhodla postavit.  „Loki je naživu, můj pane,“ řekla tiše.

Jeho ruka ve vlasech ztuhla. V zrcadle se setkala s pohledem jediného modrého oka. „To má být žert? Bolest ze smrti mého syna je pořád živá, Sigyn.“

Neuhnula pohledem. „Viděla jsem ho. Vídám ho každý den.“

Potřásl hlavou a lehce jí přejel prsty po čele. „Pak tedy blouzníš, Sigyn. Musíš být nemocná.“

„Ne, můj pane,“ řekla pevně. „Alespoň ne tak, jak si myslíš.“

Ještě chvíli jí hleděl do očí, pak opět sklopil zrak k její hlavě a jeho prsty se znovu pohnuly. Jistými pohyby jí začal zaplétat cop. „Řekněme, že jsi ho vskutku zahlédla,“ řekl klidným hlasem. „Jak to, že ho neviděl nikdo jiný? Jak to, že ho nevidím já?“

„Nechodí ve svém vlastním těle,“ odpověděla.

Jeho ruce zaváhaly jen na okamžik, pak znovu začaly v pravidelném rytmu překládat pramen přes pramen. „Jak je možné, že bys ho rozeznala, když ho vlastní otec nepoznává?“

„Protože ho sleduji už od dětství,“ řekla tiše. „Už jako malé dítě jsem při královských průvodech viděla jen jeho. V službách jeho matky jsem z něj nespouštěla oči. Znám jeho krok. Každé pootočení hlavy, úsměv a přimhouření očí. Vrývají se mi po léta do paměti.“

Vrhl na ni krátký pohled. „Jakou podobu na sebe tedy vzal?“

„Tu, kterou nikdo nebude podezřívat, protože by pouhou pochybností zrazoval všechny Ásy.“

„A ty ho přesto vidíš?“ řekl tiše. Kdesi na dně jeho hlasu zaslechla podtón, při kterém jí vyschlo v ústech. Přemohla touhu odkopnout židli a vyrazit z místnosti pryč. Zhluboka se nadechla.

„Ano.“

Dopletl jí cop a svázal jej stužkou. Pak jí zkušeným pohybem shrnul za uši krátké pramínky tančící kolem čela. Dotek, který zrychloval tep. Dlaně mu spočinuly na jejích skráních. Necítila žádný tlak, žádnou bolest. Přesto vnímala, jak jeho pažemi pulzuje síla, která jí může ve vteřině rozdrtit kosti.

„Proč ho vidíš?“ zeptal se a podíval se jí v zrcadle zpříma do očí.

„Protože žena dokáže zahlédnout to, co miluje, i pod maskou. V chůzi válečníka náznak kočičího kroku, v úsměvu vladaře škleb žertéře. Poznávám ho, jako by ho poznala jeho matka. Poznávám ho lépe. Jeho milování je mladé a hladové.“

„Je choré takto mluvit,“ řekl tiše a pomalu sjížděl prsty z jejích skrání přes uši, líce, bradu až na hrdlo. „Je to nebezpečné.“

„Jaká jiná než chorá láska může milovat chorou mysl?“ zašeptala. „Vím přesně, kým je a kým bude. Přesto nemohu jinak.“

Prsty zhrublé válkou se lehce sevřely kolem jejího hrdla.

„Nebojíš se, že se dozví, co jsi odhalila?“ řekl tichým hlasem. „Zabil by tě.“

Srdce jí bušilo jako splašené, poháněné ledovou hrůzou a ohnivou touhou. Zavřela oči.

„Ne,“ odpověděla. „Ne hned. Nejprve by zjistil, zda by mě nemohl nějak využít. Zabije mě teprve, když budu zbytečná.“

„Jak bys mu mohla být užitečná?“ zašeptal.

Cítila, jak se jí chvějí prsty. Její víčka zůstala pevně semknutá. „Půjdu, kamkoli půjde on. Vykonám vše, co mi přikáže. Budu ho milovat, i když mě bude nenávidět. Zůstanu s ním, když ho všichni ostatní opustí. Až bude uvězněn. Až bude spoután. Až mu do očí poteče jed.“

„Chorá láska,“ řekl tiše a jeho stisk nepatrně zesílil. „Smrtelná nemoc.“

„Jestliže mi neuvěří, bude i smrt lepší než to, co je teď.“ Z hrdla sevřeného jeho prsty musela vydobýt každou hlásku. „I smrt bude lepší, než ho objímat v cizím těle a mlčet.“

Zmlkla, oči stále zavřené. Vnímala tlak jeho prstů, který neustával ani nesílil. Dech, zrychlený tak nepatrně, nepostřehnutelně.

 „Po čem to toužíš, Sigyn?“ zašeptal.

 „Aby mě jednou miloval svým tělem a líbal svými ústy. Abych mohla jedinkrát vykřiknout jeho jméno. Než mě zabije. Nebo mi uvěří.“

Jeden nádech a výdech. Dva údery srdce. Po krku jí hebce přejely chladné prsty. Prudce rozevřela víčka a propadla se do zelených očí, které na ní hleděly ze zrcadla.

„Budeš toho litovat,“ zašeptal Loki, když ji pokládal na lůžko.


End file.
